Infiltrating Sadness
by Lila Paige Rose
Summary: When the one who loved you for years now turns her back onto you to face others, will you be able to handle it and do everything to make her come back to you? SasuSaku
1. Strange presence

Infiltrating Sadness  
  
4 years ago, Sakura Haruno left the Leaf Clan. No one knows the reason. Just one day everyone woke up with no pretty 13 year old girl with strange pink girl bopping Naruto and chasing after Sasuke. Everyone, especially Naruto, was broken at this, but can do nothing. Sasuke didn't react, which the townspeople thought was that he never cared. Of course, Team 7 lost a teammate and as an act of kindness, Hokage allowed Ino as a replacement from her broken team, since the fat guy in her team died.  
  
Chapter 1: Returns  
  
"Sasuke!" Ino called, searching for her love. "Oh, there you are!" She exclaimed, seeing him walking with a blabbing Naruto. As they grew, now 17 years old, Sasuke became more popular (and because he grew more handsome), not only to the Konoha but to other villages as well. Naruto, er, only grew.  
  
"What?" Sasuke said unemotionally.  
  
"Hokage wants a meeting, darling." Ino answered coyly.  
  
"Shut up the darling part. Let's go Naruto." He said, now addressing Naruto.  
  
Ino was hurt. Sasuke became colder to everyone the day they discovered Sakura was gone. "Why did you become so cold?" She cried, hugging Sasuke's back.  
  
The next moment, Ino found herself on the ground, with Sasuke giving her a death glare. "You'll never be like HER..." he whispered, enough only for Ino to hear.  
  
~*~  
  
At the Hokage meeting, with everyone assembled attentively...  
  
"Everyone! We were given great honor today. The leading white clan, Infinity Clan will send its greatest fighters here. In these fighters include their own prince and princess. Give them respect!" Hokage announced.  
Bottom of Form  
  
"Yes, great Hokage!" they chorused, bowing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are we, princess?" a very handsome long brown-haired man asked.  
  
"Don't ask me. I haven't been hear for years. 4 years, in fact."  
  
~*~  
  
*sigh* I wish Sakura was here... her delicate face framed in a bright smile...* Sasuke frowned. *Hell, where did that come from! I never had any feelings for that annoying girl. There's just something lacking... its like, I lost a key of myself, when she was gone... that smile, just here before me... WAIT! Before me?!*  
  
Sasuke shook out from his stupor as a lady smiled again before him. Naruto was blubbering something incoherent beside him as Ino was staring at the lady, speechless.  
  
Finally, Ino snapped back and asked her, "Is there anything you need, miss?"  
  
The lady was in their age, with cherry-pink hair, waved just in the right places. She was wearing a royal blue dress with sheer long sleeves, and a silver band around her forehead. She was the most beautiful and charming girl anyone could ever meet. But for Sasuke, she was strangely familiar...  
  
The lady appeared puzzled. "You see, a few of us and I went here to fulfill the request of your Hokage. But I haven' t been here for a while and the others have never been here at all. Could you please direct me to the ANBU offices? Maybe Hokage will be there as well."  
  
"I could bring you there." Naruto offered, finally out of his stupor.  
  
"Thank you. Let me call my companions." She sharply whistled, and an eagle appeared and landed on the stranger's shoulder. "Levis laem melanamin, hana senich. Mayu ru sae." (They are friends, call the others. Let them follow you.)And with that the eagle flew away.  
  
"Let's go." The lady cheerfully said.  
  
*She really reminds me of someone...*  
  
~*~ 


	2. Help please!

Sorry people, this is not a chapter! Currently, I am having a massive author's block because I cannot see my inspiration till June grins Anyway, since you are reading this story, I would like to hear your ideas so that I can have a selection of what to do next! I may even use all! So please, help me!  
  
Thank you for reading this anyway! And reading my stories too! I recommend Hurricane of Tears, also SASUSAKU! 


	3. So it is

I always forget to write this: I don't own Naruto. I'm too stupid to do so.  
  
All those who reviewed and gave me ideas, thank you. I owe it to you. I don't have a writer's block anymore, thanks to you people, and Clamp School Detectives. One of you suggested that she or he prefers my own idea, yet gave me some help. So I decided to put my own idea and install (whatever) your ideas as well. Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 2: So it is  
  
Sasuke was still wondering the woman's identity when a man with wild brown hair arrived with a guy with blonde hair.  
  
"Yo, O hime-sama! So, finally found our destination?" the brown haired man greeted.  
  
The princess sweat-dropped. "Yes Ban. Where are the others?"  
  
Suddenly, somebody with unruly black hair streaked out of nowhere and grabbed the Ban by the neck. "You sea urchin! How dare you speak like that to her?!"  
  
The blonde one sweat-dropped as well. "Maa, maa, Shido-kun, let's not fight here..."  
  
"I agree," the princess declared. "Where are the others and where is my brother?"  
  
"Here I am."  
  
As this was happening, they were at the entrance of the Hokage Tower. A man with maroon hair emerged from the tower's doors, followed by three men with long silver hair, short black hair, and shoulder-leng black hair, but is wering a big black hat.  
  
"Toya-sama! Yue-sama! Aoshi-sama! Akabane-san!"  
  
The man with long siver hair gave a short bow of acknowledgement and asked, "So we are all here, besides Kadsuki, Himiko and Makubex. Where are they? I thought they were with you, hime-sama."  
  
The princess grinned. "Kadsuki decided to fetch Sesshoumaru, and I bet he met up with Himiko and Makubex. Maybe they accmpanied him to the edge of Konoha's borders."  
  
Ban rolled his eyes. "Talk about late decisions."  
  
Suddenly, a girl with short blue hair came out and bopped his head. "What's the big idea about talking behind our backs?!" she yelled.  
  
"Why do people keep coming out to ambush me?!" Ban shouted as a reply.  
  
"You two," said a new voice. They all whipped their heads to the place where Himiko emerged and saw a thirteen year old boy with short silver hair coming into view. "look like a couple with a lover's quarrel."  
  
The others giggled and Ban and Himiko stopped fighting. The kid, Makubex, then went to the princess side.  
  
"Ano..." Ino started. The foreigners turned their attention to her as she continued, "I believe you wanted to see the Hokage? Well, she's leaning out of her second floor window."  
  
They raised their heads and as expected, Tsunade was looking down at them from her window.  
  
"Oh right. Well come on guys!" Ginji said, chibi mode activated.  
  
Hokage then loudly called out, "Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, you might want to come up as well."  
  
At this, the princess' eyes widened slightly and her companions creased their brows in recognition to the names stated.  
  
Sasuke's mind was whirling rapidly. The princess' mannerisms, words and habits were all reminding him of someone which, he reasoned, is impossible to be.  
  
But what if? She has a lot of similarities, but can it be?  
  
At the spacious Hokage office, with the Hokage, ANBUs and Jounins present...  
  
The Hokage and her followers, including Naruto and the others, bowed at the entrance of the visitors.  
  
The man with maroon hair nodded in acknowledgement and said. "We are here upon you request, Grand Hokage, and are now here for the first time as a symbol of peace between our countries."  
  
Hokage nodded. "Yes, and we consider it the greatest honor for Konoha. Let us introduce ourselves. I am Tsunade, Hokage of this village. The ones with you are Uchiha Sauke, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto. Here are our ANBU captains and here are the jounins, namely Kurenai, Ebison, Jiraiya, Iruka, Anko, Asuma, Gai and Kakashi."  
  
The princess arched a perfect eyebrow at this, but remained silent.  
  
The man with short block hair then stepped forward. He looked at the prince who nodded. "Let me introduce ourselves. I am Aoshi Shinomori, captain of the warriors protecting our kingdom. Here are a few of our most highly regarded fighters. Shido, the Beast Master." The man with unruly black hair stepped forward.  
  
"Mido Ban, one who possess the Evil Eye." The chap with wild bown hair raised a hand.  
  
"Thunder Emperor, Amano Ginji." The blonde man grinned.  
  
"Himiko, also known as Lady Poison." The blue-haired woman stepped forward.  
  
"Boy Genius, Makubex." At this, Makubex protested, "Who's the boy genius?!"  
  
"Akabane Kuroudo, Dr. Jackal." The man with a shoulder-length black hair removed his hat.  
  
"Yue, the guardian." The silver haired man nodded.  
  
"And last, but definitely not the least, our prince and princess, Toya and Sakura Earendil."  
  
The same thought crossed the minds of the natives of the village. Sakura!?  
  
To be continued...  
  
P.S. I know its not nicely written. You see, when I have author's block and overcome it, I must let a day pass before writing something good, but since I haven't written for weeks, I just wrote it down as fast as possible. Thought I owe it to you. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Next chapter:  
  
"What really did happen 4 years ago?" 


	4. Confusion

Infiltrating Sadness  
  
By: Lila Paige Rose  
  
The man with maroon hair nodded in acknowledgement and said. "We are here upon you request, Grand Hokage, and are now here for the first time as a symbol of peace between our countries."  
  
Hokage nodded. "Yes, and we consider it the greatest honor for Konoha. Let us introduce ourselves. I am Tsunade, Hokage of this village. The ones with you are Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto. Here are our ANBU captains and here are the jounins, namely Kurenai, Ebison, Jiraiya, Iruka, Anko, Asuma, Gai and Kakashi."  
  
The princess arched a perfect eyebrow at this, but remained silent.  
  
The man with short block hair then stepped forward. He looked at the prince who nodded. "Let me introduce ourselves. I am Aoshi Shinomori, captain of the warriors protecting our kingdom. Here are a few of our most highly regarded fighters. Shido, the Beast Master." The man with unruly black hair stepped forward.  
  
"Mido Ban, one who possess the Evil Eye." The chap with wild brown hair raised a hand.  
  
"Thunder Emperor, Amano Ginji." The blonde man grinned.  
  
"Himiko, also known as Lady Poison." The blue-haired woman stepped forward.  
  
"Boy Genius, Makubex." At this, Makubex protested, "Who's the boy genius?!"  
  
"Akabane Kuroudo, Dr. Jackal." The man with a shoulder-length black hair removed his hat.  
  
"Yue, the guardian." The silver haired man nodded.  
  
"And last, but definitely not the least, our prince and princess, Toya and Sakura Earendil."  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Chapter 3: Confusion  
  
"Sakura?!" All from the Leaf village cried out. From the sound of their voice, they were experiencing the shock of their life at the very moment.  
  
Finally Tsunade-sama shook her head and said, "I- I am sorry. I realize 'sakura' is a very common name, I mean-"  
  
Suddenly, Sakura giggled, managing to say, "But I am little weak Sakura you knew, Tsunade-sama. Yes, Sir Kakashi, it IS me and please calm your jaw, Sir Jiraiya, toads might come out."  
  
Finally, Naruto, the usual hyper-active no. 1, broke the silence by saying, or may I say, yelling, "Sakura-chan is back! Sakura-chan is back!"  
  
Ah, well, Sasuke managed to open his mouth too and murmur, "Sakura...?"  
  
"Ah, the bitch is back." Ino burst out unintentionally. You see, Ino's anger for Sakura rose within each passing day. She always blamed her for everything. Chouji's death, Shikamaru's distance, and of Sasuke's coldness.  
  
Barely a split second after the words were out, all the members of the Infinity Clan were ready to do battle, eyes burning with hatred.  
  
Akabane smiled that creepy smile of his, saying "Forgive us, but we do not tolerate such vulgar words addressed to our ladyship. If you do not understand, I would willingly cut your tongue out."  
  
"Akabane-san! Everyone, calm down!" Sakura exclaimed. "Please, you're making a big deal about nothing at all! Lower your weapons and fighting stances!" Of course, everyone obliged.  
  
But then, Akabane was not yet finished. His image grew hazy and then back to being solid, all in a split second. This was only seen by the sharp eyes of the Infinity Clan, and was unnoticed by those from Konoha, Tsunade included. "Let this be a reminder of your deed." He slightly touched his hat, and suddenly, Ino screamed.  
  
"My face! My face!" Her cheeks each have a slash on them, both bleeding.  
  
"We are leaving now to go to the inn. Excuse us." Sakura graciously said as her group filed out of the room, her eyes somewhat mirroring her concern. At this, she closed the door.  
  
I forgot to mention, Sasuke was still standing in shock.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
"Sakura is back?!" Hinata almost screamed. "She is?! I must go see her! Come Tenten! Naruto, please tell us which way!"  
  
Naruto was on his way home when he met up with his girlfriend, Hinata, who was with Tenten, hanging out at the park. Hinata and Tenten, who slowly became close to Sakura before she left, were always believing that she would return and always kept faith. So, it paid off. Sakura is back.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
"Akabane-san! You shouldn't have done that!" Sakura said, pacing the floor.  
  
"But Sakura, what he did was just right, that witch deserves it!" Misao countered angrily. They were all gathered at the common room of their, well, grouped rooms. It was composed of 3 bedrooms, one was occupied by the ladies and Makubex, while the men were divided to two for the rooms. Misao Makimachi, a close friend of Sakura, just arrived with Hevn, with the message that Sesshoumaru will not be able to come and Kadsuki sprained his ankle and was escorted back to Eternia, their home town.  
  
"That girl sounds so stuck-up! Blonde and annoying too!" Hevn said, flipping her hair haughtily.  
  
"As if she wasn't stuck-up..." Ban murmured.  
  
"What was that again?!"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Someone's coming!" Misao said, alerting everyone. She was gifted the ability of detection and if she concentrated, she can see through walls.  
  
"Huh!" Hevn said. "As if we should be on guard with them!"  
  
"It doesn't' hurt to be alert, Hevn-san..." Ginji replied.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Yue, who was leaning by the wall, opened it.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened slightly and she joyfully cried, "Hinata! Tenten!"  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
PEOPLE!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!! Please give me ideas! I'm kinda running out for Infiltrating Sadness. By the way, I'm giving Hevn ability too! She can use her hair as weapon, like in Flame of Recca! Thanks for all those who read! Plz review! 


End file.
